Innuendos
by horzana
Summary: While heading to a reconnaissance mission, moral is at a low. Jazz *ahem, cough cough, Prowl* thinks of a plan. The plot ensues... Rated T for PDA and inapropriate innuendos. Prowl/Jazz If you don't know what interfacing is, you won't understand this.


Autobots lounged exhaustedly inside Skyfire's alternate mode, waiting to reach their destination. The were about to undertake a reconnaissance mission, and everyone was in a somber mood. Including Jazz. The Saboteur, unlike everyone else gathered, rested against the wall staring out a window. Right now, he was trying to think of a way to get everyone's spirits up.

Prowl watched his friend, and couldn't help but feel a bit useless. When Jazz was upset, he was upset too. He couldn't stand to see him in that state. Prowl let out a small vent, before taking action. Something that was usually more of Jazz's forte.

"Jazz."

The TIC looked up from the window to see Prowl standing right in front of him. When did he get there?

"Oh, hey there Prowler." Jazz muttered almost incoherently.

The SIC decided not reprimand Jazz at the use of his nickname this time. Jazz was the only one he ever let use it anyways. Prowl took a seat next to Jazz, being sure not to hit his doorwings on Jazz or the wall.

"What are you doing?" Prowl inquired in a near professional matter.

Jazz let his gaze wander to the inside of the shuttle, drifting over the many bots inside.

"Jus' thinkin' how ta liven' up things in 'ere," Jazz explained. "We don' usually win a fight when were all gloomy, an I don' think we've ever been gloomier."

Prowl reflected for a second how Jazz's speech could drive a grammar professor to insanity before snapping back to reality. Jazz did have a tendency to try and make everyone happy, so his concern didn't surprise him. In order for Jazz to be happy, everyone else would have to be happy as well.

Prowl looked around the shuttle as well, mentally listing off the occupants. There were the Lambo twins, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee, Blaster who left his symbiotes behind, Ironhide, Mirage, Smokescreen, and Powerglide. Most of the bots were pretty easy-going, so a plan to brighten their spirits shouldn't be too hard.

As Prowl ran simulations on how to fix their problem, Jazz let out an irritated vent. He'd have to fix Jazz's mood before he tried to help everyone else.

"I'm not sure we'd be able to throw a party with this much space, so that idea's out of the question."

Jazz looked up at Prowl in surprise at the suggestion.

"We? Ya mean you're gonna help me?"

Prowl gave a wide grin as his Battle Computer pinged a plan with 83.26% chance of success.

"Correction," Prowl stated plainly as he sent a databurst to Jazz. "I have already helped you."

Jazz gave a confused look before analysing the message. When he did, his visor brightened in shock.

"Prowl? You're a devious, li'l genius."

The two officers waited a minute before setting the scheme in motion.

"Attention, everybot!" Jazz exclaimed as he stood.

The minibots and twins looked up from their seat and Ironhide paused from cleaning his blaster to listen. Blaster crossed his arms in expectancy while Mirage and Smokescreen tilted their helms slightly, meaning they were listening. Jazz basked in his natural habitat, more commonly known as the spotlight.

"Our odds of making it out of this without a scratch are the same as always. But who the frag ever came back without at least a dent?"

The other bots looked at each other, wondering what exactly Jazz was doing. Jazz waited a second for his sentence to sink in, and then continued.

"I'm gonna be honest," Jazz exclaimed. "We're more than likely going to have ta 'face Soundwave."

Mirage and Smokescreen snapped their helms upwards at that. Did Jazz just say what they thought he had? Bumblebee's jaw was hung open, so the minibot had heard the double entendre as well.

"We may be 'facin the whole Decepticon army!"

Sunstreaker had definitely heard it, judging by the way he was giggling behind his servos.

"And if worse comes to worse, we may have ta 'face Megatron himself!"

Ironhide and Blaster chuckled softly, while both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fought to keep their laughter muffled.

Jazz rested his hands on his hips and jutted his hip outward with a sneaky smile on his face. He was definitely joking.

"But we can 'face 'em together…" Cliffjumper let out a staticy snicker, soon followed by Powerglide, while Bumblebee laughed so hard he couldn't make a sound from his vocaliser and his optics were leaking coolant.

"We'll 'face 'em-_headstrong_."

Jazz quirked his visor suggestively, which was all it took for the bots to lose it. Sunstreaker fell on his aft laughing, while Sideswipe held his tanks which grew sore from laughing too hard. Mirage and Smokescreen were leaning on each other, so they wouldn't fall. Ironhide and Blaster were more vocal, their laughs almost booming. Skyfire actually started rumbling, understanding the innuendo.

Prowl smirked at his plan's success. He wasn't normally one for dirty jokes, but it had boosted moral… It was acceptable this time.

* * *

In soon enough time, the reconnaissance team returned to base after a successful mission. Hoist, Grapple, Tracks, and Trailbreaker looked up to see the team laughing at their little inside joke. Prowl felt a little bad that they hadn't been included in the joke, but he was sure the others would fill them in.

Prowl made his way to his office, needing to file a report for the recent mission, but was stopped when somebody grabbed onto his shoulder. Prowl turned to see Jazz, who was still smiling.

"Thanks Prowler." Jazz commented.

Prowl smiled at his friend. "Don't mention it."

Prowl had opened the door to his office when he felt a swift sting to his aft. Prowl blushed and whipped around to see Jazz skip down the hallway. Prowl found his peds glued to the floor in the hallway. That had really just happened. Prowl let out a vent before entering his office. Honestly, Jazz could be so immature sometimes.


End file.
